


We Are One When We Are Apart

by Love_of_fandoms



Series: Hun, Sweetie, Din [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_fandoms/pseuds/Love_of_fandoms
Summary: A bunch of fluffy one shots featuring our favorite Mandalorian, Din Djarin, and my OC Imogen from Pet Names
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hun, Sweetie, Din [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720084
Kudos: 61





	1. Bed, Bath, and Begone!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw "bed, bath, and BEGONE! *banishes you*" on Tumblr and was like... alright this is so Imogen and Din

Imogen could tell her Mandalorian was exhausted as he dragged his feet up the ramp, a hovercart with a body thrown on it coming up behind him. He threw the body in carbonite and climbed up the ladder to the cockpit without a word in her direction, and Imogen assumed he was going to sleep. When Imogen heard him plugging in the coordinates of the next quarry, however, she was livid.

“Sweetie, you need rest,” she climbed up the ladder after him, and though her voice was soft her face was set in a stern glare.

“I’m fine, _cyare_ ,” he said, and Imogen growled, coming up behind him and spinning the pilots chair so he was facing her.

“You need rest,” she repeated, grabbing his arms and trying to pull him up. He grumbled, becoming dead weight and stubbornly staying in his seat. “At least a shower?” she tried to compromise, but he shook his head. “I didn’t want it to come to this,” she murmured, before pressing a release button she was sure the Mandalorian didn’t even know about, flinging his chair forward and casting him out of it. 

“Oof!” the Mandalorian fell on top of Imogen, and she wrinkled his nose.

“Alright, I’m not asking anymore, you need a shower,” she grumbled, trying to roll him off of her, but instead he pushed himself up to cage her to the floor with his arms.

“You saying I stink?” he asked, and Imogen nodded, shoving on his chest.

“Bed, bath, and begone!” she shouted at him when he finally stood and went to the fresher. 

“You’re so weird!” he called back as the door shut behind him, and Imogen shook her head with a fond smile.

A couple minutes later, the Mandalorian came out of the fresher, climbing down to the hull and lifting Imogen off her cot where she had begun to fall asleep.

“Eeep!” she squeaked as she was suddenly airborn, but the Mandalorian just laughed at her, sitting and pulling her to lay on top of him in the cot.

“Relax, _cyar’ika_ ,” he mumbled, and Imogen fell boneless against his chest. “If you’re gonna force me to sleep, I’m at least doing it my way,”

“I have absolutely no problem with this,” Imogen giggled sleepily, placing a sloppy open mouthed kiss on his clothed neck, and the Mandalorian sighed as he drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.


	2. Copikla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request on Tumblr: Would you be willing to write for Commander Wolffe? If not you can write the same thing for Din Djarin. Prompt is- someone tried to call their S/O cute in Mando’a not know they know it and they proceed to rip into the person (verbally or physically) while he just watches and then gets really hot and bothered by it.   
> I really loved reading Pet Names, it’s was sooooo so good! I’ve reread it like twice💕💕💕 ily and your writing!💕💕

Din had told her he would be back soon, but it had been over two hours, and Imogen was getting impatient. She strapped Ruu’Eva into a little harness thing she had made that went across her chest, and then descended into the sewers underneath Nevarro, where she knew Din went to speak to the armorer about something.

She stepped down the last rung of the ladder and turned around only to literally run into Paz, falling comically on her butt with an ‘oof’ while Paz just stood there like a statue.

“Hi, Paz,” she muttered as she stood up, and the Mandalorian nodded at her in greeting, giving her a pat on the head. His hand drifted lower to stroke Ruu’Eva’s ear before he turned around, walking away.

“Come on, he’s wrapping things up with the armorer, I’ll introduce you to some others,” he called over his shoulder, and Imogen’s eyes widened, but she nodded and scurried after him. Paz began pointing some Mandalorians out, a couple nodding at the pair and a couple others ignoring them completely, but one stepped forward.

“And who are you?” he asked, and Imogen smiled up at him.

“I’m Imogen, I-” she trailed off, unsure what to call her relationship to Din. They were together, romantically, and all that, but she didn’t know how public it was...

“Din’s _riduur_ ,” Paz cut in, and Imogen blushed.

“I wouldn’t go that fa-”

“Really?” the other Mandalorian interrupted her, helmet snapping to stare at Imogen. “She’s too...” he trailed off, helmet looking back at Paz. “ _Copikla_ ,” Imogen scowled, this Mandalorian was obviously assuming she didn’t speak or understand Mando’a. Paz chuckled. “What?”

“She speaks it,” was all he said, and the Mandalorian’s helmet snapped back to her, and he actually flinched when Imogen snarled at him.

“I’ll show you cute,” she growled at him, lunging and knocking the taller male off his feet with an _oof_! He tried to stand but Imogen was already straddling him with her foot on his wrist to keep him pinned, and a vibroblade to his neck. “Do you mind repeating yourself?” she goaded, unaware of the stares she was getting or that her Mandalorian had stepped out of the armorer’s forge when Paz introduced her as his _riduur_. “I’m too... what?” the man grunted at her, bucking his hips to try to throw her, but Imogen stayed put.

“I leave you alone for two hours...” Imogen shot off the man, whipping around and staring at Din as he approached her. She gave him a sheepish smile, but he just shook his head. “Let’s go, _cyar’ika_ ,” he said, a hand going to the small of her back as he led her back to the surface.

The walk back to the Crest was mainly done in silence, and Imogen was biting her lip the whole way back. When they boarded the Crest and Ruu’Eva was set down to wander on his own, Imogen spun around to face Din.

“I’m really sorry, Din, I-” Din cut her off before she could go any further by pressing a button on his vambrace, causing all the lights on the Crest to go off, submerging the pair and Ruu’Eva in darkness. Imogen let out a confused noise before Din was whipping off his helmet and crossing the couple paces to Imogen, hands finding her hips easily despite the darkness and pulling her into his beskar-clad body. Imogen gasped as she stumbled into her partner, but the gasp was swallowed by Din’s lips against hers. 

“ _Cyare_ ,” he breathed, lips trailing along Imogen’s jaw and neck as pleasured sighs escaped her. “that was one of the sexiest things I’ve seen you do...” he could feel the shiver that ran through Imogen’s body at his words, and let out a low chuckle into the skin of her neck.

“I guess I’ll kick a Mandalorian’s ass more often, then?” she giggled, and Din laughed, shaking his head as he buried it against her shoulder.

“Whatever you want, _cyar’ika_ ,”


End file.
